Peace and Darkness
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy has two sides. Peace and Hatred. All of those years in Fairy Tail, she balanced herself for her to control it. When her hatred takes over her, her love and peaceful side has been erased from existence but a boy saved her. Who is the boy? Read and find out! Rated T for safety!


**Peace and Darkness**

**Summary: **Lucy has two sides. Peace and Hatred. All of those years in Fairy Tail, she balanced herself for her to control it. When her hatred takes over her, her love and peaceful side has been erased from existence but a boy saved her. Who is the boy? Read and find out!

**Pairing:** StiCy.

Lucy, she was a girl who has a horrible past and a great future but what happens when her future is became more horrible than the past, what will happen?

Well, Lucy is a girl with great powers but is balancing her emotions to maintain calm and to not take over her.

Her hatred and darkness was the most evil one alive. Her evil side is called the demon with wings. It was like Mirajane's Satan Soul Form but more worst.

When she joined Fairy Tail, she got rid of her memories in the past. She was happy of every minute of her great future.

There she met an arrogant bastard who just cares about nothing but himself. Yes, Sting Eucliffe. The bastard he met in Grand Magic Games. She thought him as an arrogant, cocky bastard.

Well, it was true right? He was a cocky one. He laughed at her when she was tortured by Minerva. Well, one incident created a very relationship at the two.

**When they took a team mission who was to destroy a guild called, 'Mountain Heiress'. **

**Lucy and Sting was partners at this job. The incident is when Lucy was falling because the enemy sliced her and pushed her off the building; Sting jumped the building for her, her eyes were still closed. Blood was still dripping her shoulder. He knew that if she will die, the relationship of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will worsen.**

**Sting managed to hold her arm and carry her bridal style. They were still falling but Sting managed to hold on in a pole in the building. He sighed and decided to retreat because of Lucy's health.**

**That was the reason why they're relationship became stronger. **

Lucy was in her apartment sleeping. She was happy that Sting saved her life even though he got injuries he still won't regret what he did.

[The_Next_Day:]

When Lucy got up, she didn't sense Natsu inside her house but Sting is in her bed. She wasn't supposed to see him in her bed because if Team Natsu knows that he is in here... Lucy sighed and remembered Sting and Natsu glaring at each other even though the mission didn't even started...

She created a note for Sting and went to Fairy Tail. Lucy was greeting everybody but no one answered because of a party.

"Why is everyone partying?" Lucy asked Levy and Levy responded quickly, "Lisanna is back! Didn't you know? Lisanna is back! She was a best friend to Natsu. Lisanna and him when they were kids they always were together."

Lucy's feelings broke; no one knew she liked Natsu from the start. She looked down her feet, she managed to not cry.

"W-Wow, I d-didn't know that! S-Sorry for bothering you and Gajeel, sorry again!" Lucy said and went to the bar.

"M-Mirajane, can I have some beer?" Lucy asked. She wanted to make herself not cry to pretend herself to be happy and beer was the only thing that doesn't make her cry.

When Mirajane gave her beer, Lucy drank and drank until she was drunk and passed out.

"I-I'm going, M-Mirajane!" Lucy said as she tried to get up but failed.

"I'm going to call Sting for assistance. Just stay there, okay?" Mirajane said trying to call Sting.

Lucy stood up and managed to get out of Fairy Tail. When she was about to fall, she landed on a man's chest which was Sting!

"Lucy, are you drunk?" Sting asked while Lucy nodded and Sting grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think escaping." Sting said grabbing her and carrying her bridal style.

Sting carried her to the apartment, he placed her in the bed and left her but he couldn't stand watching Lucy startling. (She's startling because she's scared)

Sting went to her bed and when he was about to leave, Lucy hugged him to her. He just slept with her for her to not get scared.


End file.
